


Wrong Turn: Biohazard

by elleell9



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Multi-Fandom, Resident Evil - All Media Types, Wrong Turn (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleell9/pseuds/elleell9
Summary: Ethan Winters and his wife Mia go out camping, and she's taken from Ethan by force. Ethan returns to find his wife, in the dead woods, which results in a nightmare for him.





	Wrong Turn: Biohazard

Ethan woke up to the soft patter of drops on his head, his eyelids fluttered open; his body felt numb and weak, trying to move his limbs confirmed he still wasn’t aware of his surroundings. His vision was a blur, as if he was stuck looking through a thick cloud of fog; his senses were robbed of him. He squinted at the bright light above his head; everything felt so strange and so very unfamiliar. He went to rub his eyes, before he realized his arms were tied down. Wincing, Ethan let out a pained groan, his head was ringing and he felt a stinging sensation picking at his forehead. His memories came back to him like pieces of a puzzle; the last fragment he could remember, was wandering around the abandoned house, looking for the only family he had. His beloved Mia, the only person that ever mattered to him was ripped away, out of his grasp. Ethan remembered that horrible summer night, where him and Mia went out camping.. And how he was helpless to save her from the horrors of the unknown that came, and took her without a trace; Ethan would never forget that maniacal, and distinct laughter he heard before they were attacked, and she was taken. Her screams and cries haunted him; the image of her getting dragged off into the woods forever burned into his memory. It had been over a year since her disappearance before he was able to track her down, after many restless nights of clue gathering, dead ends and confusion.   
The last thing Ethan could recollect, was going down into the basement, and hearing that chilling laughter before all he saw was a bat swing at him and total darkness. Anxiety   
overcame him, his heart beating a million miles a minute, as if he ran a marathon. “I’ve gotta get out of here… fast.” He whispered to himself for reassurance, trying to calm himself down. Managing to free his arms from the rope that held him prisoner to the chair, Ethan checked for his gun on his holster, and found nothing. Typical, he thought. Focusing on his surroundings spiked his fear and chilled him to the bone.  
The dim light offered no hospitality, instead, it intensified the horrific scene: a mess of saws, chains, and the rank smell of death and decay befouled his nose. He shakily went to wipe his head, then glanced down at the mess in his hand. It was not water that was dripping on him earlier, instead it was crimson and thick. Blood. Ethan panicked, and slowly looked up to see a corpse, hanging from the ceiling; mangled like a trophy. Slowly getting up from the chair, he gagged at the sight of the dead body. He turned away and barfed up whatever was left in his stomach. “What the hell-” Ethan jumped back, and slipped on the mess on the floor. No matter how much he prepared himself for the horror and inhumane sight, he knew he was going to see, he couldn’t prepare for what lay in front of him: a mess of human body parts scattered all over the floor, a pile of death.  
Ethan’s attention was quickly caught by a scream; it sounded female, but with the distance it was difficult to tell. Uncertainty picked at him. He wandered off in the basement, looking for anything to use as a weapon. The basement was something out of a horror movie; chains, rusty saw blades, and the mess of dead bodies aggravated that effect. He was awestruck, staring down at the lifeless, and limbless corpses that surrounded him. A feeling of nausea and sadness overcame him. All of the people who were taken and never made it… He wondered how many lives were taken; he remembered seeing a ton of missing person posters at the gas station that he stopped by before venturing out into this isolated hell hole; their corpses rotting in the basement of some freak’s sick, twisted nightmare. Ethan knew once he got out of this, he was going to have to get the S.W.A.T team, the whole damn army down here. That’s if he ever made it out of here. He had no idea how many killers were around. Searching cautiously, he finally found what looked like a promising weapon: a hunting knife. If only he had his damn gun, he’d feel a lot safer.   
The house was like a mansion; dozens of rooms and plenty of worn out furniture. It was an old house, and the build-up of dirt and dust wasn’t very pleasant to inhale. The house looked like it needed major renovating, the windows were boarded up; overall, the house had all of the characteristics like a serial killer’s house. He heard the scream coming from outside, but trying to find his way out of the place felt like a maze. The abundance of rooms tricked him, and his memory was like a fog, and trying to backtrack to where he got in was difficult to remember. “Good job, shithead. You’re gonna fucking die in this shit hole and there goes Mia’s chance of surviving.” He mumbled to himself, before slowly making his way around the house. He stumbled upon one of those barbarians, soundly asleep on a ruined couch. His face looked as if someone beat him repeatedly with an iron pan with nails. The skin on the side of his mouth was gone; he had a visible scar that went across his eye, to the bottom of his chin, and the mess of hair on his head was only patchy at best. Ethan considered calling him Scar, due to that injury on his eye. He was wearing coveralls that looked like they had never been washed, and were stained with what he could only guess was blood, and mud. Or perhaps shit. Ethan’s heart was racing. The floor boards under him creaked due to age and the ruin of the house, as it seemed very old. “Don’t fucking wake, don’t fucking wake..” He carefully tip toed his way out of there; finding a door that led outside. He sighed out of relief, but this wasn’t over. Running towards the screams, Ethan came upon a shack-looking house that seemed like a secondary location for the monstrous people. “I’m coming, Mia. I’m coming.”  
________

 

Seeing the road, hope rose again, and she had started to run, eager smile lighting her features. So close…so close to freedom, back to Ethan, back home.--But then they were there, weapons in hand, seizing her with savage cries, and ripping her from his reach; her screams echoed through the forest grounds. They'd kill her; they'd chop her to tiny pieces and store her organs in jars, laughing away. They'd torture her while she was still alive, giving her as much suffering and fear as possible, enjoying her anguish.   
It must have been over a year since they have kept Mia captive, which felt like an eternity, as a slave, and a puppet for them. Why they kept her alive for such a long time was beyond her. A few times out of the three mutant brothers, the ugliest one she thought, tried eating her a couple of times before the other two brothers stepped in and beat the ugly brother mercilessly. They spoke with grunts; after a while, she figured out that’s how they communicated. Like cavemen. They kept her in a cage, or sometimes if she was lucky enough they tied her up in shackles, which she thought, was better than the cage. On the few times she attempted to run away, they beat her, and on the fourth time she got away, she was sure they were going to kill her. They came close to decapitating her with an axe. Yet she was lucky and escaped death; but the only way to avoid getting hurt was obeying their orders… She couldn’t understand why they didn’t just end her misery already and kill her. On her fourth attempt, the oldest and less mutant-looking had shot an arrow through her leg to prevent her from getting away. Throwing Mia over his shoulder, he ripped the arrow out of her leg, not caring about her screams and kicks. He was a lot stronger than she was. It seemed like these mutants had a high pain tolerance and had a crazy amount of strength, far more than the average man. Walking back to the house of monsters, the maniac laughed while Mia cried. There is no escape from this hell.  
Mia screamed in agony when the mutant threw her down onto the table. He looked angry, and frustrated. He grabbed a knife and stabbed the table repeatedly near her head. “I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, I WON’T DO IT AGAIN!” She cried, tears kept stinging at her eyes, her leg was bleeding out and the pain was unbearable. The mutant went over to her leg and slapped the spot he shot an arrow at. “STOP!” Mia screamed at him, crying even more. The mutant mocked her. “Stop!” He laughed and grabbed her other leg, locking her down to the table. Chuckling, he yelled “Stop!” at her again, before exiting out of the shack to attend to his other duties. Defeated, Mia lay there in agony and cried.  
______________________________________________

Peeping inside of the house, from where Ethan was hiding, he could see a woman lying on the table. “Mia..” He whispered, focusing on what was happening inside the shack-like house. From his view, he could see the mutant outside, which seemed like he was sharpening his knives and feasting on a piece of meat. This was his chance. Crouching and moving stealthily, Ethan slowly made his way into the shack. Moving as quietly as possible, he switched his focus on getting in the house, and looking at the mutant; being careful he doesn’t attract his attention. Getting into the shack was an easy task. Once in, Ethan made his way to Mia. He went over and spoke with ease. “Mia? Mia?” He placed his hand on her shoulder, and shook her. “Mia, wake up.” No response. He turned her over, and then his face went white. Suddenly, he felt sick; he felt like screaming. The woman lying in front of him was not Mia. Just another dead end. It was the body of someone else. He shook his head. “No, no, no-..” Then, he heard that distinct maniac laugh. He turned around to see the cannibal he saw earlier. The monster swung his axe at Ethan, which he almost got hit by if it weren’t for him rolling out of the way just in time. Ethan got up, and shoved his knife into the mutant’s chest, once the blade hit flesh and made an almost satisfying squelch. Laughing, the mutant shoved him back and pulled the knife out without a hint of pain. Licking the knife, the mutant laughed and threw it down with a clink, before throwing his axe straight at Ethan. Side-stepping out of the way again, the axe only nicked his arm, and left a little cut. “What the hell?” Moving swiftly, Ethan grabbed the axe and threw it back at the mutant. He checked his surroundings hastily, and had a sigh of relief. He saw his gun; the 617 handgun he originally had on him. Except, it was right behind the monstrosity on the table. The mutant was preoccupied with getting the axe out of his shoulder, so Ethan shoved the mutant with all of his strength, and grabbed his gun. Checking his weapon for rounds, he had a full chamber of ammo; he aimed his pistol at the mutant, and loaded 3 rounds into his head. The mutant fell with a crash and landed on his face. Ethan walked over and grabbed the axe from him, before swinging the axe repeatedly at his head. “Good riddance!” Sighing from relief, he sat down and tried gathering his thoughts. If Mia wasn’t here, then where was she? He was sure he had found her, but it was another dead end.   
He felt someone grab him by the shirt, and suddenly Ethan was lifted off the ground and thrown down hard onto his face. His vision was a blur; he felt dazed, and confused. He flipped himself over and looked up, then saw the mutant, whom his nicknamed Slash, who was asleep on the couch earlier. He looked pissed, the fire and hate in his eyes looked threatening; surely he was going to kill him. Reaching for his gun, Slash stomped on his hand, and stabbed a knife through it. Screaming in pain, Ethan tried taking the knife out. The mutant stood there and watched him. He took the knife out, all while holding back the tears that stung in his eyes; he crawled over to and attempted to grab his weapon again. The brute picked Ethan up, and threw him around the room like a rag doll; all while yelling angrily. Ethan groaned in pain, and realized his error; the gun he shot off earlier definitely woke up Slash. He reached for the axe near him, and got up, then swung it at the monster. Running towards him, Ethan moved out of the way and ran to his gun; Slash spun back around, then he aimed the weapon at the mutant’s head, and shot off the rest of the ammunition in his chamber. His head exploded like a watermelon, and the multiple gunshots that went off were deafening; Ethan’s head was ringing, and with a loud thump, the brute went down. Blood had splattered on Ethan’s face, and bits and pieces of his head landed on him. “Good riddance. Now, stay down.” He sighed, and he felt frustrated. He glanced down at his hand, and groaned. The stab wound hurt like hell; the skin around it was swollen and irritated; the knife went through cleanly, but with the dirt and rust on the blade. Ripping pieces of his shirt, he made his own bandage to wrap around his hand.   
Ethan walked aimlessly around the area, exploring and searching for any signs of Mia. He walked back to the main house, and searched there. He walked back down into the basement from where he woke up and then he stared at the floor of corpses. Inspecting the dead bodys made him feel sick, but he had to look. He crouched down and saw a familiar object. Shakily, he grabbed the gold hearted charm of a necklace that he recognized. The same necklace he gave to Mia on their 5th anniversary before she went missing. Ethan looked up, and froze. His face went pale, and realization hit him like a slap. That dead, mangled body earlier that was hanging on the ceiling, with a wound on the leg… was Mia.   
Drowsy lids peeled back from tired eyes. He looked over and saw his wife soundly asleep. He got up, and checked the time. 2 am. He walked over to the door of the camper, careful not to wake Mia, and stepped outside for some fresh air. The cold morning air gave him goosebumps immediately. He shivered and hugged himself. He scanned the landscape; dozens of trees and the beautiful lake nearby made him grin; it was just a nightmare. Ethan yawned, and made his way back into the camper, and took another glance around before going inside. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks, and suddenly he was starved for air, his fear kicking in and his heart beating rapidly; that overwhelming urge for fight or flight. Off in the distance, he heard a distinct and familiar laugh.


End file.
